The present disclosure generally relates to the field of batteries and battery modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to high voltage battery connectors that may be used in vehicular contexts, as well as other energy storage/expending applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A vehicle that uses one or more battery systems for providing all or a portion of the motive power for the vehicle can be referred to as an xEV, where the term “xEV” is defined herein to include all of the following vehicles, or any variations or combinations thereof, that use electric power for all or a portion of their vehicular motive force. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) combine an internal combustion engine propulsion system and a battery-powered electric propulsion system, such as 48 volt or 130 volt systems. The term HEV may include any variation of a hybrid electric vehicle. For example, full hybrid systems (FHEVs) may provide motive and other electrical power to the vehicle using one or more electric motors, using only an internal combustion engine, or using both. In contrast, mild hybrid systems (MHEVs) disable the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is idling and utilize a battery system to continue powering the air conditioning unit, radio, or other electronics, as well as to restart the engine when propulsion is desired. The mild hybrid system may also apply some level of power assist, during acceleration for example, to supplement the internal combustion engine. Mild hybrids are typically 96V to 130V and recover braking energy through a belt or crank integrated starter generator. Further, a micro-hybrid electric vehicle (mHEV) also uses a “Stop-Start” system similar to the mild hybrids, but the micro-hybrid systems of a mHEV may or may not supply power assist to the internal combustion engine and operates at a voltage below 60V. For the purposes of the present discussion, it should be noted that mHEVs typically do not technically use electric power provided directly to the crankshaft or transmission for any portion of the motive force of the vehicle, but an mHEV may still be considered as an xEV since it does use electric power to supplement a vehicle's power needs when the vehicle is idling with internal combustion engine disabled and recovers braking energy through an integrated starter generator. In addition, a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is any vehicle that can be charged from an external source of electricity, such as wall sockets, and the energy stored in the rechargeable battery packs drives or contributes to drive the wheels. PEVs are a subcategory of electric vehicles that include all-electric or battery electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicle conversions of hybrid electric vehicles and conventional internal combustion engine vehicles.
The battery-powered electric propulsion system in an HEV may have a high voltage rating, such as 60 volts, 130 volts, 350 volts or higher. Due to these high voltage ratings, battery systems for HEVs may include specialized interface connections for connecting the battery system to the vehicle's high voltage (HV) network or to a high voltage charger.
Due to the voltages levels present within such high voltage circuits, battery systems for HEVs often include a high voltage interlock (HVIL) circuit. The HVIL circuit is a low voltage circuit coupled with the battery system and is connected to a battery control unit of the HEV. The battery control unit is connected to a power switch that opens and closes the high voltage network. When the HVIL circuit is closed, the battery control unit closes the high voltage network, allowing the battery system to provide power to the various components of the HEV. When the HVIL circuit is opened, due to, for example, routine maintenance, the battery control unit opens and interrupts the high voltage network, effectively turning the battery system off.
Various types of measurement electronics may also be used in a HEV to monitor the battery system as well. These measurement electronics are electrically connected to the battery terminals used to connect the battery system to the high voltage network and/or high voltage charger. To facilitate the multiple required connections, interface connection systems can include cabling for the main high voltage conductors, in addition to low voltage conductors for the HVIL circuit. Additional connections are often made directly to bolted joints that form part of the main high voltage conductors. Such connections can extend the assembly time of the battery system, as personnel must ensure that the connections are made in the correct order and correctly routed away from the connection point. In addition, these connections made directly to the bolted joints can potentially lead to a loss of torque in the joints due to vibration of the vehicle.